masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stargazer
Notability Is this page worth having? 01:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure myself, I know about ME3's ending but haven't gotten that far yet. The post-credit cutscene is significant of its own accord, though, and it it might be for the best to have an article detailing an aspect of it. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think we should hold onto the page and explore all possible endings, to see if any changes in dialogue are made, or if his role in the Mass Effect universe is expanded upon in further books, comics, or downloadable content. If the dialogue is synonymous for all endings, maybe we should include the full dialogue between the child and him within the article? — The Primarch «-•-» 02:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Normally I'd say delete, but in this case, the storyline impact could be quite large depending on what BioWare does. For now, I'm going to have to say keep it. Lancer1289 02:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I sat through the credits after all the 3 endings and the video are identical. — Teugene (Talk) 21:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay my first page was worth it. TheRealTerminal 08:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Extended Cut Stargazer is shepard after the extended cut. If shepard is man is a man and if is a woman is a woman. :Actually, from what I can tell, it's the choice that Shepard makes that affects the Stargazer's gender (and dialogue) in the final scene, not Shepard's gender. If the Control, Destroy, and Synthesis endings are chosen, then you get the original scene with the male Stargazer. If you refuse those choices, then you get a new scene with a female Stargazer with different lines. I'm watching a video right now where a male Shepard did the refusal ending, but the Stargazer in the scene is female. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::not just female, she is also not human User:reptileman778 Also, how would Shepard live so long? It's heavily implied that Shepard died aboard the Citadel. By the way, does anybody think that the female Stargazer kind of sounds like Kelly Hu? Lksdjf Both Stargazers As mentioned above, the stargazer is not just one character, it can either be a male human, or a female unknown species. Should we not have two separate pages for these? --CrackFoxJunior 22:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it's necessary. They both are referred to by the same name/title in the subtitles, serve the same purpose in the story, and you can only see one in a given playthrough depending on your actions at the end of the game. I wouldn't want to split this page for the same reason we don't have separate articles for a male and a female Commander Shepard; this character's identity is defined by the player's choices. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree. It would be two pages of essentially the same information. Also, you don't know that the Stargazer is human. Evolution dictates that what was human in the previous cycle is no longer human by the time of the Stargazer. Lksdjf Trivia Section for Buzz Aldrin cameo I think it would be worth putting in a Trivia section that notes NASA astronaut Buzz Aldrin voices the male version of the Stargazer. Even though it is listed under the Voice Actor info on the right of the page, that's easily missed and also doesn't inform people of the significance of who he is: the second human to walk on the Moon during the Apollo 11 mission. It's a cool cameo, and for a space nerd like me beyond awesome, but I completely missed this info on this Wiki when I was reading the Stargazer page before and during my first playthrough of ME3. I only found out the male Stargazer was played by Buzz Aldrin from YouTube. This isn't the kind of thing that needs "developer" confirmation or anything, Buzz Aldrin is practically a household name.